


2am Rambling.

by MikeyandIkes



Category: A lot of bands ok?, All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Set It Off (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brendon gets high in a bathroom with both ryans, Chat and irl, High School, High school more like hell school, Multi, What fuck fest is this, chat fic, more tags to come probably, my 2am rambling, the G note is created here folks, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: When I lay awake at 2am I have some pretty weird thoughts so why not make a chat fic of our favourite boys from it?





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants anymore ships please comment them

Breadboy created the chat: Fuck money get bitches. 

Dally: Brendon what the fuck 

Breadboy: Ah dallon our first to speak 

Ryan: what 

Ryan: WAIT WHAT 

Pattycake: what the fuck are there two ryans 

PeterPot: lamp 

Peterpot: *lmao 

Ryan: this is trippy 

Ryan: wait i got this 

Ryan has changed his name to Ryro

Ryro: there we go 

Ryan: Now I feel even more awkward you guys have cool nicknames

Jishfish: where are Gerard and Frank 

HotMilky: Fucking. 

PeterPot: lmao 

HotMilky: not i'm dead serious 

Ray: Its loud 

Ryan: okay I'm not the only one with no nickname 

Breadbin: does anyone have the answers to Mr Armstrongs history lesson 

Dally: sure come over later 

Breadbin: gladly ;) 

Dally: no

CrypticBitch: Lmao you could hear how firm that 'no' was 

Ryan: who the hell is cryptic bitch? 

CrypticFish: wouldn't you like to know? 

Jishfish: its tyler 

CrypticBitch: JOSH 

JishFish: joesph 

CrypticBitch: gee wiz thanks my pal 

RyRo: I heard wiz 

PattyCake: I hope you mean you love cheese wiz and don't have a piss kink 

RyRo: why not both 

PattyCake: good fucking night


	2. Fight the lunchlady.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lunch room is out of cookies and a kid named Maxx is ready to fight someone.

Breadboy added Cody, Maxxy, ZachD and DannyC to fuck money get bitches

HotMilky: omg i actually know these guys 

JishFish: who are they? 

HotMilky: some super angsty band 

Cody: we are not that full of angst 

Maxxy: I am

Maxxy: the cafeteria fucking ran out of cookies 

Maxxy: I'm ready to fight someone 

Dally: well you're in luck because Brendon is always ready to fight people 

ZachD: I wanna see rat boy get his ass owned by Maxx 

Maxxy: I thought you didn't like me 

ZachD: I literally let you sleep on me during bus rides to school 

DannyC: guys its all good, Cody brought Maxx cookies 

Ryro: can Brendon still get his ass handed to him? 

Maxxy: lemme finish my fucking cookies guys


	5. The regular fuckface returns to the land of fuckfaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bois are back in town babey

HotMilky added BlinkBitch, ZackM, Bangbangcrash and JackyB to the chat "Fuck money get bitches" 

Breadbin: Whomst 

BlinkBitch: Hi my names Alex Gaskarth 

Bangbangcrash: My names Rian 

Ryan: another fucking Ryan 

RyRo: At least its spelled differently 

JackyB: I'm Jack and I'm dating the hulk 

CrypticBitch: A concerning statement 

PeterPot: Your poor ass

ZackM: He means me 

ZachD: Aye a fellow Zach 

ZachD: Spelled differently sure but eh I'm not picky 

Frobro: There's like....three Ryan's are we starting a collection? 

HotMilky: Yes 

HotMilky: These are my friends 

ComicHoe: The same ones who stole a car and crashed it into a tree? 

HotMilky: the very same 

ComicHoe: ah 

Fronk: HISS 

HotMilky: Glad we're all getting along


End file.
